What If
by A Summer's Melody
Summary: [A companion piece to "Twisting Fate"] Set in a semi-alternate universe in which Zoicite continued his acquaintance with Mercury rather than rejecting her for her immortal nature. Stand-alone piece, but highly recommend reading the original.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ami and Zoicite are my favorite pairing, and _Twisting Fate_ didn't give me enough. So, I hatched this. It's a semi-alternate universe in which Zoicite continued his acquaintance with Mercury rather than spurning her away. In the general timeline, this would take place a few years before the Shitennou meet the Senshi.

* * *

 _What If_

.

Zoicite was at a moot point and his brain was going haywire.

He prided himself in the conundrums he could solve, the theories he could disprove and the eerily calm, sardonic persona he had crafted for himself. He had also, since arriving to the Earth Kingdom Court, had his share of women, though never girls. After all, despite his young age, he pivoted on maturity, intellectual thought and a taste in the arts. What girl could possibly offer this, among other things, to him? Or so he told himself.

Zoicite considered his unshakeable calm to be his best asset, especially in the heat of action—in fights that determined life, which had been a constant in his short nineteen years. He had not had it easy growing up as Prince of the West. His jurisdiction was prone to internal war, with several powerful families contesting for the throne by using any means at their disposal, including attempts to siege the Western palace on numerous occasions.

Zoicite's ability to compartmentalize his emotions made him apt at quick analysis in the heart of a battle. Discovering the weakness of a hurried mercenary? Effortless. Being slapped by a woman? Never. His breath was sweet nectar that the female population could not resist; a blessing and a curse. But it was inconsequential. Women were fleeting. His dear brothers-in-arms were forever. And Mercury…

Zoicite's eyes drifted to the goddess lying next to him, quietly dozing. Edward Allan Poe's book of poetry was open, face down, across her stomach and her head turned sideways as if showing inclination to the Raven's conversation. Her silver-streaked blue hair spilled over her shoulders and fell in wisps across her face, slightly covering her closed eyes from the world. How she managed such long hair, knee-length, was beyond him. Even so, it suited her aristocratic features, even slightly tousled in slumber.

He was drifting.

He could hear the damned bird cry "nevermore".

And he was back at the beginning. The moot point. Brain racked and racking.

Mercury's beauty was never sudden. It was always ever present like the clarity of crystal. So to which god (or demon) did he owe the sudden epiphany (or delusion)? It was a few years since her unprecedented arrival into his life, though she did not show herself nearly as frequently as she did in the first few months. That is, before he discovered who she was, _what_ she was. They had long since abandoned the endless banter of trust. Wariness of immortals was drummed into his psyche, but it had taken a few fights with power hungry family members and the goddess mysteriously appearing afterwards to heal him of his worst wounds that solidified his respect for her. As for trust…

They were friends, of sorts. As a goddess of her stature she had many stories to tell, many things to teach, and her curiosity of the Earthen world, despite her immortal agelessness, left him with things to impart to her as well. It was mutual exchange, something he was beginning to look forward to…

Which is how they had ended up in an open field not far from the Earth Kingdom Court, during a rare afternoon off from training alongside his brothers and the Prince.

More than their shared desire for tranquility, Zoicite could not deny that he had grown fond of the Mercury. Though her visits had dwindled down to once or twice a year ever since he left the Western Court to attend to the Prince, he felt something near genuine _concern_ for her. And it was not just for curiosity's sake (for what did she spend her time doing in the immortal realm? She still refused to answer), but for his own sake, his own satisfaction in knowing that a…friend…was okay.

He wrinkled his nose at the hesitation he added to the word 'friend', as if the rank smell of mildew permeated the air. It was quite the opposite of the subtle scent of the thistle that Mercury had picked just a while ago in admiration.

"In their death, flowers perfume the air," she had said in her quiet manner. Then she smiled that smile with a tinge of sadness. Even with her water-inspired serenity and her frosty regard, she was most times unsuccessful in concealing a mysterious sorrow that constantly hung about her.

Not long after she had picked the flower, Zoicite had discovered the woman rightfully asleep with a light that hit her so acutely, highlighting her form so alluringly, that he found himself thinking…

…and thinking…

…only to discover the moot point. That this attraction was physical. It had to be. It was solely based on her godly charm and the random ray of light that had decided to burst upon her skin at an angle that was most tempting.

He caught himself, suddenly filled with an awareness that if he was not careful, Mercury would be the woman to tear down everything he stood for and everything that he prided himself in. She was a goddess, and he knew in his heart of hearts that their arrangement was temporary. And like all the stories that involved mortal men and goddesses, she would, when she had her fill, return to the Immortal realm where she belonged and never return to him. It was laughable that he had even begun to consider the possibility of a relationship with Ice.

"Mm, Zoicite," a soft voice yawned. Speak of the devil. "What's wrong?"

He watched Mercury blink the fatigue away, sitting up with a weary murmur. Poe fell to the side, snapped shut. 'Nevermore' floated in his head. He shook it away.

"I look like something's wrong?" he quipped, peering at her through long lashes and a raised eyebrow. It was a flirtatious move that worked on all the women in Court. Mercury rolled her eyes. Her beautiful blue orbs were dotted with silver flecks, he noticed. _Divine._

"Only in the sun," she said with a slight smile. Had he said that aloud? She leaned on a propped elbow as she fingered Poe with her other hand. "I haven't known you to give compliments, Zoicite."

He refused to miss a beat. His rhythm was already counter-rhythmic. Staccato. A sort of jig.

"Facts," he replied. "Think nothing of it."

The goddess stifled a yawn, throwing down the book and settling back on the blanket.

"Of course," she said in an accommodating tone. Mercury knew all about his charms and what Zoicite did with them. The young man believed that when she was away from him, she was off in the Immortal realm doing whatever it was that goddesses did, but in truth she spent much time in a cloud above or in the mists below observing him, watching his antics in Court. Mercury did not judge him for it. The boy—for in her eyes he truly was just a boy—was young.

She folded her arms behind her head and closed her eyes. "You bring resolution to the 'beauty is in the eyes of the beholder' line."

"Was it ever a crime to admire beauty?"

Mercury cracked open an eye, a pool of blue against pale skin. "It is not. You just clarified that you were admiring me," she paused, then shut her eye with a contented breath. "In some way or the other, at least."

Zoicite glowered, sensing a challenge, or his paranoia creating one. Either way he felt bold and dangerous. "And what if I was?"

He cocked his head to the side. He watched Mercury purse her lips, eyes still closed. She eventually looked at him through furrowed eyebrows as she propped herself on her elbow once again. "Are you playing with me, sir?"

He nearly laughed at her formality, knowing he teetered on the thin line between ice and warm summer rain. "I am not."

The goddess surprised him with a ghost of coquettish smile, a strange twinkle in her eye as she leaned nearer to him until their faces were inches apart.

"Well then," she began in a low voice. "Should I thank you for your kind words, or warn you with utmost haste and vivid imagery of the very _dangerous_ hole you may or may not be digging for yourself?"

Zoicite's breath caught as she gently brushed his bangs with her fingers, tracing a line down his jawbone. Her touch was cool, leaving an image of quiet ripples. Zoicite fought the urge to glance down at her lips, knowing all hell would break lose if he gave in to temptation. Already, her scent, an unearthly perfume his mortal nostrils could barely register, threatened to overtake him. She was toying with him, he knew.

"To you, mortals are not playthings," he managed to breathe, keeping eye contact with her. Anything but her lips.

That seemed to break the spell. Her eyes darkened as she drew back.

"No," she agreed. Her gaze drifted beyond him, to the abundance of springtime red that dignified the clearing. It was the time of year of new growth accompanied by an earthy smell. The energy of the environment buzzed in her veins. Along with something else. Mercury vaguely wondered if she should fear it. "You are not a plaything."

Zoicite cocked his head, catching her eyes. "Nevertheless, a game begins."

Mercury looked at him with an expression of ambivalence, unidentifiable to him, which then turned into an unexpected playfulness.

"Poe never did write anything beyond madness and woe," she said. "Perhaps you should heed his advice."

She was getting too far with this boy. This was never her plan. And yet, her heart thrummed.

And there Zoicite felt it. In that moment, the light had passed again. He stared at her as he felt the walls within himself break down. It was a moot point.

Ah, _dammit_. He was already lost.

.

.

.

A/N: Ahh, the fluff! I think I'm terrible at it. Though, I suppose, that means I should keep practicing haha. The implications of this relationship would be interesting in the _Twisting Fate_ timeline. Sailor Mercury and the goddess Mercury, rivals in love. Oh, the thrill! The scandal! The conflict of interests!

I'm toying with a Mars/Jadeite piece, also in the alternate universe. I already have bits of dialogue, but I'm pleased with this one-shot for now.

~Blessings


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Happy Friday :)

This is a semi, semi-alternate universe to _Twisting Fate_. Slightly unrelated to the previous chapter, but still related sorta. I'm toying with characters and romance, and you readers get to benefit!

* * *

Mercury was under the great tree, feet dipped in the cool water of the lake. Her thoughts drifted just like the ripples she created with her feet. The intriguing humans, the eclectic group of friends who had kindly adopted her into their home…the past few months in the village pummeled through her mind in sharp contrast to the darker events of her past, the memories of which sat lurking in the corner.

"An entertaining bunch," she murmured to herself with a smile.

"Taken to talking to yourself now?" came Zoicite's teasing voice as he approached. His eyes took on a light purple color in the sun as he neared her. "Perhaps we should ban you from this clearing if you're going to go crazy."

Mercury smirked. "No, it is precisely because I may be going crazy that you should leave me here," she countered without missing a beat. Zoicite clutched his heart in feign hurt.

"And have your hostesses skin me alive for allowing their resident ice goddess to fall into deliria?" he proclaimed dramatically, earning a chuckle from said deity. "I think not, madam."

He flipped his blond ponytail behind him and plopped on the ground near her.

"The others are coming by soon," he said in a more normal tone. "You know I've been meaning to introduce you. Will you stay, or are you planning to be antisocial today?"

"Antisocial?" Mercury repeated, absentmindedly tugging a loose strand of hair from its messy bun. Her eyes drifted back to the ripples she was creating. They were so orderly, waves of water following each other as they got larger one after the other, only to dissipate into the larger body of water. She stared at the mini waves. They alternated between bended and non-bended at her touch. Such was the behavior of water when she played with her element.

"My lady?" Zoicite said, breaking her thoughts. "You alright?"

He sounded concerned. That was odd. He hated her.

 _No_ , the goddess corrected herself. _Hate was not the word_. He had never hated her. In the beginning, he had merely acted out his mistrust. Not quite hate, which would imply that she did something wrong, though people, mortals and immortals alike, tended to fool themselves into thinking they hated without proper reason. In which case, she probably _was_ with fault in his eyes. If not for something she had done, then for something that he did not know she did. Centuries ago…

She felt a stabbing pain in her chest as her thoughts turned in a morbid direction. She felt a part of herself quail while the other part berated herself for being as whimsical as her element.

Forcing herself to stay in the present, she touched her face self-consciously, thinking about Zoicite's peculiar concern. "Does something show on my face?"

With the intention of examining herself in the lake's reflection, she started to turn away but he grabbed her chin, holding her in place. Her breath hitched as he leaned closer.

"Yes, it does, oddly enough," he said. His voice was soft, thoughtful. "I see more glimmers of sorrow on your face than there should be." He tilted his head. "You don't deserve such sadness."

Mercury looked at him with wonder, then berated herself for it, remembering that his sister was a powerful empath; of course he would have some sort of extreme perceptive skills. How had she not noticed that before?

He drew away and rested his arms on his knees, staring straight ahead at the lake. He did not seem to be going anywhere, yet he did not seem to be waiting for her to respond either. Even so, the goddess felt the need to.

 _How much to divulge?_ she wondered.

"I was thinking about my family," she said slowly, quietly. She stared into the ripples, bending and not-bending, losing herself in the pattern. Zoicite turned to her in surprise. He was unused to this self-conscious sounding Mercury. The goddess was usually quiet and confident. He waited for her to continue, noticing her tugging on a lock of hair. _She does that a lot_ , he noted.

"I wasn't able to save them," she said with some amount of emotion. "Which is how I ended up here, on Earth."

She laughed quietly at what seemed to be her own private joke. She turned to him with something of a smile. "I love that you and your sister fight to protect each other from your…less than savory family members. I'm glad that I'm able to help when you allow me to."

Her expression changed as she turned back towards the lake. "It doesn't come close to making up for my past transgressions but…it's something," she finished with a weak smile.

"What stopped you from saving them?" Zoicite asked with caution. The unspoken, _if you're willing to share_ , hung between them. Since Mercury had first revealed her true identity to him, they had had enough dances of trust for him to leave the statement unsaid, knowing she would understand. The goddess smiled bitterly.

"It was my own weakness," she muttered. Her eyebrows furrowed. "I have learned more about strength and courage from mortals while treading this Earth than from my own kin, the gods, who either herald their own strength or squabble among themselves about adultery and the like."

Zoicite was unsure whether to be pleased that she divulged something of herself or dismayed at the growing sadness in her eyes. He took the hand she was using to play with her hair and held it in his, causing her to turn towards him. Her hands were cold. Of course. She was Ice. To his surprise she smiled.

"Such beautiful eyes," she breathed, catching him off guard. "Like dark orchid. A lovely color for a man."

With her free hand she reached to brush a lock of his hair, and stopped, hesitant. Belatedly, she noticed a peculiar energy in the air about them. Zoicite was further into her personal space than she realized.

"I'm sorry you couldn't do anything to help your family," he said quietly. His grip on her hand was firm. "You said once that even the gods were the playthings of the Fates. That said, your regret does nothing to change the past." He shrugged. "I suppose you do know this. Your perpetual sorrow can't help them. And it doesn't help you. You wither away."

The air was getting thick. "Zoicite…" she began, gently trying to break free. He too had lost family, and had nearly lost his parents in a recent storming of the Western castle by mercenaries. Still, he could not possibly understand.

His grip tightened. "I wonder if you realize," he continued, looking deep into her eyes, as if she had not said anything. "That perhaps neither the gods nor mortals can help what they fall prey to?" he leaned closer, allowing their foreheads to touch.

Mercury' heart hammered against her chest. She was an elemental goddess of powerful station, and yet all physical strength fled her body though her mind whispered for her to flee. So easily she could transform into a mist. Instead, she found herself slowly tilting her head against his, soaking in his peripheral warmth.

"Well, I'm realizing that now…" she whispered, breaths away from his mouth as her eyes began to close. He gave her something of a smile as leaned in to close the gap…

"Mercury!"

The ice goddess woke with a start. She was sprawled under the sakura tree, one arm behind her head…with Zoicite standing a few paces from her. He was looking at her strangely.

"Sorry," he scratched his head bashfully. "I didn't realize you were sleeping."

She nodded, sitting up groggily. Her head felt as if a thousand planets exploded in all corners of her brain. What a strange dream…

"The others are coming by soon," he said. "You know, the friends I've been meaning to introduce you to. Are you planning on being antisocial?"

The deity froze. The déjà vu was nauseating. Mercury raked a hand through her hair and kept it settled on her forehead as she closed her eyes. The world was spinning. What was happening? Just moments ago she and Zoicite…

"You okay?" the young princeling shook her out of her thoughts. He crouched beside her. "You look kind of green. Which is weird given the pallor of your skin…"

"I'm fine," Mercury snapped, standing up hurriedly. Pros to being a goddess—being able to do anything quickly even when the world is spinning…or maybe not. She felt a breeze on the right side of her body. She was falling sideward. Catching herself before Zoicite could move, she started toward the house briskly.

"I shall take my leave," she said without looking at him. "Give your friends my excuses. Call it antisocial, whatever. Goodbye."

Zoicite stared after her, still crouched on the ground. "I was going to recommend a family brew…" he mumbled to himself. There were no words left.

He watched her walk away in the direction of the village, and wondered what she was thinking about.

* * *

A/N: The muse prodded, and I obeyed. The prompt for this was "something of regret not having done". And I do regret not writing a proper kiss scene last time, though this perhaps doesn't quite hit the mark haha. Nevertheless, I add this short to the collection of Ami/Zoi drabbles out there in the fandom.


End file.
